new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Hanshi
First Name: Hanshi Last Name: No Affiliated Clan IMVU Username: llKaneTsumill Nickname(s): Hanshi The Shadow Walker of Baragakure DOB December 31st Age: 27 Affiliation [http://new-wave-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Baragakure Baragakure] Shinobi Rank: S-Rank Occupation: Anbu Commander Personality and Behavior: Through his years of experience as a shinobi, he has been placed in a lot of drastic situations over the years that caused him to gain a lot of knowledge while going through those situations. From major shinobi battles to small reconnaissance mission, whatever it may be. In addition to this he is one of the wise people of the village, typically knowing what to advised the Kage on what to and what not to do’s in certain situations. You would see that his actions are well planned in detail, and tends to have a reason behind everything he does. Shinobi would seek him out for advice because he tends to listen more than he speaks creating a comfortable environment around him despite being the pranja commander. Growing up in a strict environment gave me him a very solid mentality, and he would never be seen quitting before or during an objective no matter how small or big it is even if it seems out of reason. He also believes in war and peace, one cannot go without the other. Which is why we he leads things in a military-style format, so the shinobi under his command will always be prepared to defend or attack at any time. He is a natural leader, people tend to look up to him from small kids around the villages and even to higher shinobi who knows what he has been through to get to where he is. His ultimate goal is to create the best defensive combat unit the shinobi world has ever seen, with any means necessary. And to accomplish that goal his aim is to produce “quality” shinobi versus “quantity.” Appearance: { TBA } First Chakra Nature: Magnet Release Second Chakra Nature: Lightning Release Third Chakra Nature: Earth Release Fourth Chakra Nature: Yin Release Chakra Color: Red Jutsu List: '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release ] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E Magnet Release * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Magnet_Release:_Conserving_Bee_Twin_Blades Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades] (S-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Magnet_Ninja_Art:_Electromagnetic_Vision Magnet Ninja Art: Electromagnetic Vision] (A-Rank) Genjutsu * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu_Binding Genjutsu Binding] (A-Rank) Ninjutsu * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Flow Chakra Flow] (B-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru-Style_Body_Replacement_Technique Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique] (S-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique Summoning Technique] (C-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiding_in_Surface_Technique Hiding in Surface Technique] (B-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique] (D-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Soft_Physique_Modification Soft Physique Modification] (A-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru%27s_Juinjutsu Orochimaru's Juinjutsu] (A-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] (D-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release_Chakra_Mode Lightning Release Chakra Mode] (B-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Four_Pillar_Bind Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind] (A-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yin_Healing_Wound_Destruction Yin Healing Wound Destruction] (A-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Palm_Technique Mystical Palm Technique] (A-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Katsuyu:_Immense_Network_Healing Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing] (A-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Mud_Body_Technique Earth Release: Mud Body Technique] (B-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Hardening_Technique Earth Release: Hardening Technique] (B-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Armour Rock Armour] (A-Rank) Fuinjutsu * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Sealing_Style Eight Trigrams Sealing Style] (A-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Symbols_Seal Four Symbols Seal] (B-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Reverse_Four_Symbols_Sealing Reverse Four Symbols Sealing] (S-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Elements_Unseal Five Elements Unseal] (A-Rank) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Elements_Seal Five Elements Seal] (B-Rank) Weapon Inventory: *'''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5''' *'''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 4''' *'''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 5''' *'''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 0''' *'''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): 0''' *'''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): 2''' *'''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 3''' *'''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 3''' *'''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 3''' *'''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' *'''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 1''' *'''Total: 79''' Databook: Allies: [http://new-wave-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Akatori_Yamanaka Akatori Yamanaka] Enemies: Those who oppose Baragakure or Baragakure's Allies. Background {P.1) Academy years to Genin} Hanshi was born from a poor family inside the village hidden in roses. His parents live on a small farm where they lived day to day by taking crops to the village’s market and selling what they could get to take care of their small family. Hanshi was the only child from the eighteen-year-old father and seventeen-year-old mother. His father wanted to provide more for his son because he wanted to break the long line of poor income that generations of his family has faced. He wanted his son to be the one to make something of himself and get out of poverty. They didn’t have much, but they made due for their son during his toddler years making sure he had all of the necessities to get by. The village was only three years old at the time and the Kage was recruiting shinobi to join in order to defend their village from outside intruders. At the time the village didn’t have any elite force order than the Kage and their Jonin. Hanshi’s father took this as an opportunity to learn the way of the shinobi and provide a better living for his family. Hanshi’s father learned fast his first three years of becoming a shinobi as he ranked up to chunin at the age of 22 while continue to do some work on the farm to help feed his family. Meanwhile, Hanshi was three by then and just know learning how to walk and talk. The Kage paid a visit to the household and discussed with his father that the village is calling upon more and more shinobi as it progresses and that his son must follow in his father footsteps, but at a much early age. His father refused the Kage’s offer at first thinking that should be a decision his son wanted to make not because the village needed him to be. After 2 more years his father was promoted to Jonin and was away from home on many occasions. Tensions were growing outside of the village and their shinobi were called upon to do very dangerous missions. The Kage would pay visits to Hanshi on occasion when he was playing outside or roaming around to check up on him while his father was away. The sun was just about to set down below the horizon as it left a soft orange glow over the tree line as the shadows of the trees took on the shape of the approaching night. Hanshi was playing with a kunai trying to catch a rabbit that was running around on the farm. He had yet to notice the Kage leaning against a tree covered up by its shadows as he watched the young boy try to sneak up on the rabbit. He was amazed that at such a young age, a young boy who was naïve to what he was doing could be that stealthy and accurate in his movements. He watched as a bead of sweat trickled down from the small boys short black hair and as a gust of wind blew over the area making the grass sway to one direction while the rabbit tilts his head up and sniff the air he heard a snap. At first glance he though the rabbit would have ran off but narrowed his eyes to see the rabbit was paralyzed then feel to the ground with a kunai injected into the side of its neck while the small boy had look of pure victory in his eyes. The Kage at the time named Yoshi would see the boy do acts like this on several more occasions and would take him to academy classes without his father knowing and his mother was too busy taking care of stuff around the house to notice. The teachers were shocked that a small farm boy raised from a poor home was very intellectual and caught on quick to things. Although he wasn’t perfect, some things did take a little bit longer for him than it did others. Through his academy years he wasn’t the social type, as he tried to take in everything he could learn. He was hungry for knowledge about the shinobi way of life, and the different jutsu that existed. Also another odd habit that made others not want to approach him was he would be seen having pet spiders of different kind even the most dangerous ones. Their haven’t been any reports of him being ill from a bite either, making others wonder what was it with him and spiders? {P.2) Genin years to Chunin} After being promoted to Genin his father came back home one day and found out the news that the Kage was hiding from him and he was furious. He even went to the links of barging into the Kage’s office and arguing heatedly that his son will no longer be a shinobi unless it was by choice. With this being said Yoshi gave him seven days to let his son decide if he wanted to continue being a shinobi. During those seven days Hanshi’s father was shocked to see his son outside practicing his skills day in and day out. He would sit in the trees while he watched his son accomplish things that even he couldn’t do at his early stages and he saw something in him that made a smile come to his lips. Maybe his son would become something after all and his work wasn’t done in vain. But he also wanted to make sure his son knew that the shinobi world wasn’t all fun and games. People died, and he may very well be the next. After the four days had passed his father had to go on a reconnaissance for a rogue S-Rank shinobi in the area. The tensions at the neighboring villages were growing as the years progressed. Every village was hungry for more strength for their village, recruiting and training shinobi like no other. Meanwhile back home Hanshi continued his training while his mother looked out the window worried he would hurt himself. He would go hunting animals and bring them back for her to cook for dinner since their father wasn’t able to do so until he returned. On day seven the Yoshi had paid their family a visit and delivered the unfortunate news that their father would not be returning home. Hanshi’s mother appeared strong in front of her son but he knew she was an emotional wreck even if he was young. The days seemed to pass by longer and his mother stayed in bed mostly while Hanshi went out and did most of the farm work while trying to train as well. The only day that his mother had smiled since their father had died is when Hanshi had told her the news of his performance during the chunin exams and him being promoted. Also, there was a sadness in her eyes, because she knew his fate could be the same as his father. She finally got of bed that day and started to clean around the house while Hanshi went outside to gather dinner for the day. While Hanshi was in the forest of the village he was approached by the Kage that always seemed to appear out of nowhere when he was least expecting it. The Kage had gave him a small smile and walked with him as they searched around the forest. The Kage had talked to the young chunin about becoming a Jonin soon due to his fast progression and potential. Also due to the growing tensions the Kage was looking for leaders in his village and it had to happen fast. Clouds started form overhead as Hanshi started to walk home with a deer over his shoulders to take inside to his mother. He heard a loud scream that would forever hunt his dreams in the future, as he dropped the deer with a thumb and stormed into his mother’s room as his eyes widened in shock. Standing in the corner of the room was a tall slender shinobi that had no headband on. He wore a black hat that hid his facial features as a Kunai was held to his mother’s neck. The man spoke in a soft dark voice that sent chills on his arms as he watched the kunai with shocked eyes, “You will remember me boy. I am the shinobi that killed your pathetic father. He knew too much and now I am going to kill the rest of his bloodline along with the Kage. His mother looked at him with frightened eyes encouraging him to run with her eyes, “He is to strong for you Hanshi!” Within that moment Hanshi took that as a distraction to launch a kunai at the man’s forehead as he deflected it making him release his mother and her fall to the ground. He could hear the rain started to pour down on the roof of the small home as adrenaline started to kick in. Before he could do anything the man used temporary paralysis freezing him in place as he pulled out another his sword and walked towards his mother grinning in victory. When the man slashed down on his mother Hanshi appeared just in time over her as deflected the blade mostly but not before the tip of the blade left a slash along his eye that leave a life-long scar. He was completely blind in one eye as kicked the shinobi in the abdomen to get off of his mother. The shinobi was knocked back as him and his mother stood up. Hanshi dropped a smoke bomb and pulled his mother arm to get to the window but before they could escape the shinobi used clones jutsu to blow every exit to the room. Hanshi quickly threw out a senbon to each replication to see which one was the real one but about time he got to the last clone the shinobi was already behind his mother as he tried to pull her through the window meanwhile using the shinobi distraction to aim a kunai right at his forehead. The smoke helped him tremendously along with the small space which is why his kunai was able to connect effectively. He smiled relieved that he had killed the threat as he was about to rejoice with his mother as the smoke cleared and his mother fell against him. He thought she was giving him a hug as he wrapped his arms around her until he felt something warm starting to stain his clothes. He removed his hands and took a step back as his mother fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide open as blood soaked the center of her clothing and the sword pierced through her abdomen. Hanshi fell to his knees as he held his mother’s limp soaked body in his arms as tears streamed down his eyes and he cried silently. He shakily stood up and picked up his mother’s limp body as he wrapped her up in a blanket and went outside in the rain to dig up a grave. He went back into the house and placed his mother into the grave as he cried silent sobs into the night. The next morning he reported the incident to the Kage who did an investigation on how the shinobi got into the village undetected although he was shocked that the shinobi was dead. He grow more interest in Hanshi and had to test his ability further to see just how good of a shinobi he will be. {P.3 Summary of Chunin-S-Rank} In the next few years the Kage had finally built a stable village enough to defend itself in case of emergencies. Also, Yoshi decided it was time to build an elite force as well. A shinobi force that would be known as the Pranja of the village. They would work directly under kage orders and be assigned the more dangerous missions to be placed on. And Yoshi wanted Hanshi to lead it. After Hanshi was placed under strict training with the Kage learning powerful jutsu he began to branch off into his own and seek more knowledge of forbidden jutsu along with experimenting. He would start to make his history as the Anbu commander during the time of the new Kage, Akatori as he builds the anbu into a force to be reckoned with. {More to come in the future} Roleplay Library: { TBA } Approval: